criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Scenes/Take 5
BTS-RD-T041211.jpg|''"Behind the scenes of CM 621 "The Stranger", all new 9pm tomorrow on CBS. Written by @iKimHarrison & @rickdunkle"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter April 12, 2011 BTS-GA-T041211a.jpg|''"On the set of Quixote Studios today for Criminal Minds"'' Vernon Cheek Twitter April 12, 2011 BTS-GA-T041211b.jpg|''"@rachelnichols1 is all smiles just before her scene this morning on the set of Criminal Minds."'' Vernon Cheek Twitter April 12, 2011 BTS-RN-T041211a.jpg|''"@GUBLERNATION A self-proclaimed, well-dressed, chicken-hypnotizing hobo...OMGG."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter April 12, 2011 BTS-RN-T041211b.jpg|''"I should take my own advice! I made it to work on time, but was running on fumes...again. Good grief, Nichols."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter April 12, 2011 BTS-GA-T041211c.jpg|''"Action! On the set of Criminal Minds."'' Vernon Cheek Twitter April 12, 2011 BTS-GA-T041211d.jpg|''"@JoeMantegna @Tatianadiana on the set of Criminal Minds. Younghollywood.com doing interviews."'' Vernon Cheek Twitter April 12, 2011 BTS-TG-T041211.jpg|''"good morning!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 12, 2011 BTS-GA-T041211e.jpg|''"@gublernation @CBSTweet having fun with YoungHollywood.com on the set of Criminal Minds."'' Vernon Cheek Twitter April 12, 2011 BTS-DJ-T041211a.jpg|''"Hi all. Did you forget about me? A lovely day on set. Just 8 more days to go for this season."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter April 12, 2011 BTS-GA-T041211f.jpg|''"@Gibsonthomas @CBSTweet being interviewed by YoungHollywood.com on the set of Criminal Minds."'' Vernon Cheek Twitter April 12, 2011 BTS-DJ-T041211b.jpg|''"A yummy snack today. Mmmm"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter April 12, 2011 BTS-AF-T041211a.jpg|''"Today I was going to eat healthy...until this came for snack!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 12, 2011 BTS-AF-T041211b.jpg|''"It's official..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 12, 2011 BTS-AF-T041311a.jpg|''"7 more days!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 13, 2011 BTS-AF-T041311b.jpg|''"Look who's back...YAY!!!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 13, 2011 BTS-LA-T041311a.jpg|''"Cloudy day. Here's basecamp"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 13, 2011 BTS-DJ-T041311a.jpg|''"Ahhhh. The beginning of our last 8 days"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter April 13, 2011 BTS-DJ-T041311b.jpg|''"With friends on the beach from last week."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter April 13, 2011 BTS-KR-T041311a.jpg|''"Inside the wardrobe trailer."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 13, 2011 BTS-LA-T041311b.jpg|''"Here we sit in the dusty dark. Glamorous...."'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 13, 2011 BTS-JM-T041311b.jpg|''"So Shemar was spinning Ms. Nichols over his head..."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter April 13, 2011 BTS-JM-T041311c.jpg|''"And she got dizzy and fell down..."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter April 13, 2011 BTS-JM-T041311d.jpg|''"Once she got her balance she beat his ass!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter April 13, 2011 BTS-JM-T041311a.jpg|''"Another great CM cake!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter April 13, 2011 BTS-KR-T041311b.jpg|''"Open bar courtesy of our director/producer!"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 13, 2011 BTS-AF-T041411a.jpg|''"This is our morning ritual...and then we all cheer ☺"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 14, 2011 BTS-AF-T041411b.jpg|''"6..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 14, 2011 BTS-TG-T041411a.jpg|''"Hotch's real secret is what's on his feet for driving scenes..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 14, 2011 BTS-TG-T041411b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 14, 2011 BTS-RN-T041411.jpg|''"Some days we get to work at the beach (sunny!)...and sometimes we get to work in underground dungeons (damp) like this."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter April 14, 2011 BTS-TG-T041411c.jpg|''"now I know where to put them."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 14, 2011 BTS-LA-T041411a.jpg|''"Shemar says hello!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 14, 2011 BTS-TG-T041411d.jpg|''"you're in good hands"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 14, 2011 BTS-LA-T041411b.jpg|''"The scene of the crime"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 14, 2011 BTS-LA-T041411c.jpg|''"Joe and TG RT suzanne mcdonnell Linda De Andrea you got long left to go? Who still there with you! Xo"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 14, 2011 BTS-AF-T041511a.jpg|''"5..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 15, 2011 BTS-AF-T041511b.jpg|''"Decisions decisions..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 15, 2011 BTS-AF-T041811a.jpg|''"Yay..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 18, 2011 BTS-AF-T041811b.jpg|''"4..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 18, 2011 BTS-LA-T041811.jpg|''"Joe and Shemar"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 18, 2011 BTS-AF-T041911a.jpg|''"♥ ☺ ☺ ♥"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-AF-T041911b.jpg|''"3..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911a.jpg|''"Our tiny little wardrobe trailer."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911b.jpg|''"@poucelina79 over 100. May not seem like a lot, but they are very "nice ties"."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911c.jpg|''"The smaller, yet way cooler make-up trailer. I think I hang out on this trailer more than mine."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911d.jpg|''"Wall of fallen agents. Consists of crew, writers and......"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911e.jpg|''"Wall of fallen agents. Consists of crew, writers and......" '' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911f.jpg|''"Wall of fallen agents. Consists of crew, writers and......" '' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911g.jpg|''"Wall of fallen agents. Consists of crew, writers and......"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911h.jpg|''"In contrast, Reid's collection of ties."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911i.jpg|''"The BAU bullpen window. And outside the window. The background is a backing called a trans light."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911j.jpg|''"The BAU bullpen window. And outside the window. The background is a backing called a trans light."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911k.jpg|''"This is the cage in the wardrobe office. This is where we keep all the actors clothes that aren't working in the episode"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911l.jpg|''"On set right now."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911m.jpg|''"The boys."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911n.jpg|''"The boys."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911o.jpg|''"Let me know when you guys get tired of these....."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911p.jpg|''"I can't remember if I ever posted this. During the episode "Penelope", we sneaked away for a quick drink "AFTER WE FINISHED FILMING". Funny thing, I'm the only one who had money since they were in wardrobe. (note to self, always wait for actors to change before you go out for a drink)"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911q.jpg|''"Home sweet home."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911r.jpg|''"Home sweet home."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911s.jpg|''"Me and @Dayne9165 with cast and crew season 2 wrap party."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-LA-T041911.jpg|''"Kirsten's last look for season 6!!!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-RN-T041911.jpg|''"I'm trying to bite @Gibsonthomas trailer photographic style...clearly I'm a novice. He's just too good! Happy Tuesday."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911t.jpg|''"Coffee, tea??"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-TG-T041911a.jpg|''"good morning!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-AF-T041911c.jpg|''"Garcia....."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911u.jpg|''"Garcia's workspace sans Garcia."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911v.jpg|''"More Rossi"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911w.jpg|''"Another Season 2 wrap pic."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911x.jpg|''None'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911y.jpg|''None'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-KR-T041911z.jpg|''"Season 2 wrap party"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-TG-T041911b.jpg|''"RT @Graballz @RachelNichols1 Ambitious pose for a novice! Let's see @Gibsonthomas throw both legs up on the desk like that! Ooooh, gauntlet thrown! :D TY"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-MG-T041911.jpg|''"season finale mustache"'' Matthew Gray Gubler Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-AF-T041911d.jpg|''"Nerdgasm alert! Penelope+Kevin="'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-TG-T041911c.jpg|''"Erica Messer and me "Keeping it Pimpin' in Shameezy's New Whip" Photo, car and quote courtesy of Mr. Shamboogie"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-CD-T041911.jpg|''"Look who's back at Criminal Minds!!!"'' Chuck Danford Twitter April 19, 2011 BTS-AF-T042011a.jpg|''"So close..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-AF-T042011b.jpg|''"2!!!!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-DJ-T042011a.jpg|''"All your Birthday wishes have been passed on to Shemar. Here is the reply. Enjoy..."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-DJ-T042011b.jpg|''"Another Birthday wish.."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-AF-T042011c.jpg|''"Shemar and the other birthday boy, Jason Bernero!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-AF-T042011d.jpg|''"Garcia's nails for this ep..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-RD-T042011.jpg|''"New additions to my office..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-LA-T042011a.jpg|''"Thanks to all my fans  I might be 41 but good black still don't crack" '' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-RN-T042011a.jpg|''"Here he is, the birthday boy...and, before you ask, no, I don't have any shirtless or nude pictures available. Sorry!"'' Rachel Nichols Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-RN-T042011b.jpg|''"Here's a sexy-Hotch shot as well...just to be fair..."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-KR-T042011a.jpg|''"Kirsten happy to let me try on her glasses. (photo courtesy of @annafleiner)"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-TG-T042011a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-RN-T042011c.jpg|''"And it would just be cruel to leave @GUBLERNATION out of the Wednesday Tweet-Pic-Athon..."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-KR-T042011b.jpg|''"Hotch's office sans Hotch."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-KR-T042011c.jpg|''"Rossi's office sans Rossi."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-KR-T042011d.jpg|''"Morgan's office sans ..."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-KR-T042011e.jpg|''"The round table room. Just like the knights of King Arthur our heroes go out to battle the forces of evil, Ed Bernero used to love saying that."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-KR-T042011f.jpg|''None'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-TG-T042011b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-TG-T042011c.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-RN-T042011d.jpg|''"Don't fret. Here's a pic of @JoeMantegna to complete the male cast member montage I've been rocking today..."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-TG-T042011d.jpg|''"kirsten's little pal"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-TG-T042011e.jpg|''"“@dordiekus: @Gibsonthomas does KV have strawberries on her fingernails?” invented/painted by KV, 5 colors req."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-TG-T042011f.jpg|''"the bees are attracted by the strawberries..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-KR-T042011g.jpg|''"Dr Reid's desk."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-TG-T042011g.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-TG-T042011h.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-TG-T042011i.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-KR-T042011h.jpg|''"Seaver's desk"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-LA-T042011b.jpg|''None'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-LA-T042011c.jpg|''None'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-KR-T042011i.jpg|''"The BAU jet."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-KR-T042011j.jpg|''"More jet"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-KR-T042011k.jpg|''"Even more jet."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-KR-T042011l.jpg|''"The exterior of the jet"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-KR-T042011m.jpg|''"More exterior jet"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-KR-T042011n.jpg|''"Guess what? Exterior jet..!!"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-TG-T042011j.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-TG-T042011k.jpg|''"the birthday cupcake for the Boog and Jason Bernero!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-KR-T042011o.jpg|''"Happy Birthday Shemar.... ....fans."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-MG-T042011.jpg|''"the original members of "Wham""'' Matthew Gray Gubler Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-TG-T042011l.jpg|''"the ______ twins"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 20, 2011 BTS-AF-T042111a.jpg|''"Almost..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-AF-T042111b.jpg|''"1....."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-KR-T042111a.jpg|''"Outside Hotch's office."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-KR-T042111b.jpg|''"Random set stuff"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-KR-T042111c.jpg|''"Working in the BAU round table"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-KR-T042111d.jpg|''"More round table"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-KR-T042111e.jpg|''"The Gube and the Fleiner. @annafleiner @GUBLERNATION"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-KR-T042111f.jpg|''"Dave Maddux(Chief Lighting Tech), Johnny Hachitt(1st grip) and Bradley Hachitt(grip)"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-KR-T042111g.jpg|''"Ryan, Toby, Todd (camera)"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-KR-T042111h.jpg|''"@annafleiner @Dayne9165 @lindadeandrea"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-KR-T042111i.jpg|''"Sarah, Paget's stand in."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-KR-T042111j.jpg|''"Nicole and Cal. (Rachel and Thomas's stand ins)"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-KR-T042111k.jpg|''"Stephen (Matthew's stand in)"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-KR-T042111l.jpg|''"Tony, our digital technician. @annafleiner and I love to quote movies and TV with him. He definitely helps pass the time on set."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-KR-T042111m.jpg|''"Thane (camera assistant)"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-KR-T042111n.jpg|''"Dauv. He operates all the video images you see on TV screens, iPhones and iPads."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-JM-T042111.jpg|''None'' Joe Mantegna Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-KR-T042111o.jpg|''"Wrap beer. Once it hits your lips it's so good!"'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-AJ-T042111.jpg|''"Back at it!!"'' AJ Cook Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-GA-T042111.jpg|''"Saw this on the wall of the @criminalminds art dept.!"'' Guy Norman Bee Twitter April 21, 2011 BTS-LA-T042511a.jpg|''"Last day! Yay!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 25, 2011 BTS-TG-T042511a.jpg|''"last day! Im sending the HOTCH dressing-room door sticker to be auctioned off for ACS! good luck!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 25, 2011 BTS-TG-T042511b.jpg|''"from behind the desk..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 25, 2011 BTS-TG-T042511c.jpg|''"nuff said!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 25, 2011 BTS-TG-T042511d.jpg|''"in case I forget..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 25, 2011 BTS-TG-T042511e.jpg|''"out the door!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 25, 2011 BTS-LA-T042511b.jpg|''"Mr Shemar Moore has finished season 6!!!!!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 25, 2011 BTS-AF-T042511.jpg|''"Yay...0 days left after today!!!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 25, 2011 BTS-GA-T051611.jpg|''"Everyone should watch #CriminalMinds this week. I may or may not be in it. Airs this Wednesday 9 pm on CBS."'' Jace Sparks Twitter May 16, 2011 BTS-RD-T051611.jpg|''"Behind the scenes of Ep 624 "Supply & Demand" airing this Weds @ 9pm EST/PST on CBS w/ @Jacetsparks"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter May 16, 2011 Category:Real World Articles